The beast's castle: Scattered rose
by Frozenheart7
Summary: Blake and Adam get lost in a snowstorm during a mission and have to look for a refuge until it ends. The only safe place is an old abandoned castle that keeps a secret that will unleash a damnation when the last rose petal falls.


The beast's castle: Scattered rose

Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus

Blake and Adam get lost in a snowstorm during a mission and have to look for a refuge until it ends. The only safe place is an old abandoned castle that keeps a secret that will unleash a damnation when the last rose petal falls.

 **A/N:** I wrote this while listening to Resident Evil OST and this is the result. It has Tauradonna hints. There's no abuse since they are younger it's more like fluffy and cute.

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY and its characters don't belong to me. They belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

 **Thanks:** To my chihuahua beta reader Polatrixu, who always revises my stories.

* * *

The frozen wind was cutting the faunus' skin who were trapped in the snowstorm. Both of them shivering and trembling, trying to find a place to spend the hours of cold and darkness. The howls of the beowolves were closer and closer.

"Adam…" Said the pupil trying to warn him.

The bull faunus was busy struggling with the map and coordinates sent to them via scroll for their mission, but they ended up losing themselves in the storm.

"It's useless, there is no signal on the scroll. We are lost." Said Adam closing it and wrapping himself with his coat tightly.

He glanced at Blake, who was smaller, younger and weaker. They couldn't stay in the middle of the forest or the Grimm would track them soon. Besides, she seemed very pale and was heavily shaking from the cold. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go on the mission with a fifteen-year-old girl.

As for Blake, she knew she should have complained about the weather and the lack of sense on her fingers due to the freezing. The fact that it was her first mission and wanted to impress her mentor made her think that twice and decided to hold on. Adam's outfit was more covered than hers, her tights were nothing against the cold air. And less her ribbons tangled on the arms.

Adam approached her to examine her state. She had snowflakes on the fur of the cat ears and her big golden eyes nailed on him.

"We should find a cave or someplace where we can make a fire and stay for the night." Ordered the mentor.

Blake nodded in approval, finally. But where on Remnant could they find a warm and nice shelter until the storm ended?

Taurus started walking in a random direction as they could see anything due the snowflakes, fog, and wind blowing. He didn't feel his pupil walking beside him so he turned and saw her embracing herself weakly.

"We need to move, Belladonna." Yelled Adam.

"I can't f-feel m-my legs…" Said her with her jaw trembling.

That was bad, she was having the symptoms of hypothermia.

"You have to move them or the blood won't run."

Another howling, the pack of beowolves was already there and soon will surround them. Being in a normal situation, Taurus would tell her to move and help her and then walk slowly together but right now they didn't have time.

Adam lifted her and carried her on his shoulder, she was like a dead corpse and heavier.

"Hold on, we are going to find a shelter. Tell me if you find something." Ordered Adam.

"Ok-kay."

The bull faunus was more trained and made big and quick footsteps, hoping that the beowolves wouldn't find them. The storm and the wind making them a favor, erasing their traces. Blake was being carried by him in an awkward position but not complaining about it. She felt bad for it and useless, also scared for she was hearing the steps of the creatures of Grimm with her cat ears.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For?" Asked Taurus.

"Being a burden."

"Don't say things l-..."

Suddenly the bull faunus remained silent with his faunus sight could see a building in the distance. The growls of Grimm interrupted the relief. Taurus changed the position of Blake and carried her in his arms, something similar to bride-carrying.

"Hold on tight." Warned Adam willing to run to the strange house with towers.

The cat faunus tangled her arms around his neck and leaned closer to his chest as he started to run with the beowolves following them. He was faster than the creatures but having to carry Blake was hard. The cat faunus noticed that and gripped her hands around Gambol Shroud. She aimed to the Grimm from his shoulder and shot the best she could, hurting and even killing some of them. It was difficult due to the vision, the trembling on the fingers and the position, that plus Taurus' speed on his run.

The building was closed and Adam noticed that it was abandoned. It seemed like a house, a very big one. A small castle that had one part of the walls wrecked but the other part of it seemed untouched and could be useful as a temporary shelter.

"Listen to me, Belladonna. I'm going to put you down as I distract the Grimm. Open the door and find a safe room."

"And what about you?" Asked worried the cat faunus.

"I will be behind you, we can't allow the entrance to the beowolves." He lied to calm the younger one.

When they almost arrived at the mansion placed Blake on the floor and told her to run towards the building. The cat faunus obeyed and didn't stop when heard him struggling against the pack of Grimm. The adrenaline helped her and recovered some mobility on her legs.

When she arrived looked back and couldn't see Adam anymore due to the storm. The door was made of wood, old and with a lock easily manipulable. Blake shot to it and kicked on the wood, opening the door slightly but with enough space for Adam and her to enter. Blake looked at the distance before sneaking into the mansion, she had orders but deep down was still worried for Taurus.

Indoor the cold remained but with less intensity. Blake left her backpack on the floor as her eyes inspected the building. It seemed victorian, with strange statues and creepy decoration. The spiders and its webs on the walls and the dust on the floor were the proof that it was abandoned. There were candles and wax in the main hall, no sign of light but that wasn't trouble for her faunus sight. He walked around the hall, not sure if she should go upstairs or remain on this floor. Although with her weary and shaking legs wouldn't go too far.

Suddenly the door closed behind her. She turned her head, frightened and found Adam with some scratches on her clothes and exhausted holding the door closed. Blake immediately went to help him, on the other side the Grimm were growling and hitting the wood. Taurus put a thick stack of wood to lock the door successfully.

He looked around and checked the direction of the wind to find a place to maintain some heat.

"Let's go upstairs."

Belladonna nodded and followed him, step by step going to the second first floor of the house. By the corner of his eye, Adam kept watching at his pupil who struggled with her weary legs to go upstairs. Adam offered his hand and shyly Blake accepted, holding it tightly.

The pupil and the mentor walked across long corridors with creepy masks on them hanging on the walls. Blake unconsciously wrapped her fingers on Adam's jacket.

"Are you frightened of a few masks and not of hordes of deadly monsters?" He mocked.

Blake pouted and let go of Adam, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to walk by his side. The wind and the sensation of emptiness caused an anxiety on the cat faunus that made her tense.

Suddenly, a loud noise made jump the young apprentice, who tangled her arms around Adam's elbow. It was just the wind, Adam snickered discreetly but she noticed it. Despite that, he didn't complain about her grip so she kept close to him.

They arrived at the end of the corridor towards a big door. Blake noticed a mask with rock thorns on it and stained with blood.

"Really artistic." He commented.

"What is t-this build-ding?" She asked shivering.

"The owner surely had a… peculiar vision."

Taurus made her keep walking until they arrived at the big door. Adam held Wilt and Blush in case they found some unexpected surprise inside.

With a kick he opened the door, Blake kept aiming inside despite that her fingers had lost the sensibility to touch due the cold.

Luckily, they just opened the door to an old endless library. It seemed to not have any opened way to the cold or wall wrecked.

"We will stay here until we receive the coordinates." He instructed.

Blake came in and closed the doors with his help. The ambiance was quiet and dark, no one around, no sounds, just a weird smell from the dust and dirt of the abandoned room. There were labyrinths of bookshelves, higher than Adam and her. It also had a second floor with the walls filled with books and its shelves, there were broken wood stairs that lead there. She took her time to see around and wonder which type of books were in each department. Adventure, romance, encyclopedia, dictionary…

She snapped out of it and found herself alone in the dark without her mentor around to watch her and hold into.

"A-Adam?!" She yelled hearing her own echo. "Where a-are you?!"

Blake kept walking around slowly, with the frozen cold air still inside her bones, crawling across her skin.

"Adam! T-this isn't f-funny!" She shouted, but there wasn't a response.

How could he leave her alone in the middle of an abandoned library? Did he disappear or was pranking her? No, he seemed serious and professional but he also had mocked her in the past… it was possible. Well, she wouldn't forgive him so easily, she wasn't an easy prey. Slowly and carefully, the pupil kept exploring the library on her own, this time without yelling his name.

She achieved to see a strange warm light at the corner of the big library. It illuminated and created heat but between the bookshelves didn't manage to see what it was exactly. The cat faunus made her way, following the warmth until she was a step to turn and see what it was.

Then everything went black and she hit her face with something really hard. She fell to the floor weakly and trembling then she felt someone giggling. Blake opened her eyes and saw Adam, who had been occupied making fire on the fireplace of that reading zone with sofa and blankets.

"Where have you been?! I have been searching you forever!" Yelled the pupil angry.

"I was busy trying to make this place more comfortable." Answered him calmly offering his hand to help her get up.

Blake slapped the hand and tried to get up on her own but she fell, her feet were almost frozen and hurt so bad…

"You have hypothermia, Belladonna. You need to recover."

He made her pass her arm around his shoulders and helped her to stand on her feet. Then, slowly left her sitting near the fireplace. He noticed her lips with a blue tone and cut by the cold air.

"This wouldn't happen if you didn't ditch me on the entrance of the library!" She complained watching as he removed his wet coat and gloves due to the snow outside. She was wet too, even her hair.

"You were too slow." He used as an excuse. "Undress." He ordered.

"I beg your p-pardon."

Adam glanced at her hike taking his shoes off.

"Our clothes are wet and it won't help us. Do it now."

Blake obeyed as he was doing it. She turned around and shyly took off her tights, boots, and top, leaving just the cute black and white underwear. He would have teased her about it but she was a minor, he was her mentor and she was mad at him.

Taurus wrapped himself with an animal's skin handmade blanket and sat towards the fireplace. He opened the blanket for her to come and join him. Blake covered herself with her clothes. He could see her woman attributes as small but growing bulges and her noticeable curves on hips and waist. She was just in the poverty, a complicated age.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You need to recover the temperature or you won't be capable to move your feet fingers again." Belladonna wasn't convinced. "This is the more effective way to end with the cold."

"Y-you are right…" Finally acceded the pupil.

Blake crawled and let him wrap her along with him inside the blanket. His hair was wet too, there were drops going down his horns and ending on his red scalp. He was shivering too but was nothing compared to Blake's hypothermia. She had her jaw and entire body trembling, almost unrealistic. Adam touched her frozen skin, she needed more than the fireplace, blanket, and his own corporal heat.

Adam searched on his backpack for a drink while the pupil admired her mentor's muscular body. Luckily he wouldn't say anything if she came closer and embraced him. She was going to wrap herself around him when he gave a bottle to her.

"Drink." He ordered.

The pupil did as her mentor said and thinking that it was water, gave a slurp. Then she felt the liquid going down her throat, burning it. She coughed and left the bottle aside.

"Is this alcohol?!" Yelled Blake scandalized. "First you make me strip and then you try to get me drunk?!"

Belladonna was implying that he was trying to take advantage of her, a thing that upset Adam.

"I don't need alcohol to be with the faunus I want." He leaned into her cat ears and whispered: "Besides, I'm not into short-stacks like you, maybe when you are older we can negotiate."

"I'm fifteen years old, not a child!" She replied angrily. "I could handle a 'man' like you perfectly!" She lied.

Adam laughed and decided to not mock her more before they end up fighting.

"Stop yelling, did the storm froze some brain cells?"

Blake had this temper changes when they weren't on the battlefield or on a mission. She turned her mellow character to a one irritable and sensitive. After all, she was just a teenager with hormonal issues.

Adam pushed her head to his chest and embraced her. The alcohol, fire and mutual warmth slowly made an effect on Blake body.

"Can you feel your fingers?" Asked Taurus changing the topic.

"Uhuh…" Shook her head the cat faunus.

The mentor took her hands between his and blew his hot breath on them, softly rubbing them to make the blood run. Blake watched as he tried to warm her fingers with a slight blush on her face. He noticed it and didn't lose such a perfect opportunity to tease her.

"You are recovering, you have blush on your cheeks."

"Right."

Adam continued breathing into her hands, touching with his lips her skin until they were warm and put on his gloves to keep her trembling fingers on a normal temperature. Then, he took off his mask and let their eyes met. Her heart was racing as she saw his face uncovered, it happened rarely and not very often.

They stared at each other until Belladonna couldn't handle the embarrassment. Adam grinned, silently they were on a stare-competition and he won as always.

"Let's sleep, the storm won't stop soon and we need some rest." He said while shoving her head into his chest and the blanket.

"Okay."

She curled herself up and wrapped her arms around Adam'storax. He didn't complain as he was doing the same with her petite trembling body.

* * *

The wind and snow that accompanied the faunus of the White Fang all night disappeared. The fire's heat expulsed the frozen air and warmth was all left when Adam woke up.

He found the cat faunus in his arms fondly asleep and purring, a cute view that cheered his morning. Carefully not trying to move the blankets, left Blake on the sofa sleeping and got dressed. He checked the hour on his scroll, it was early in the morning. His body was used to the strict routine of the White Fang training and couldn't help waking up at 5 am. Blake, instead… He would leave her sleeping for a while.

Certainly, the building was curious. Living in the middle of a snowy forest wasn't very common and less with packs of Grimm as neighbors. This was abandoned but the fact that once people lived here was amazing, maybe a family of trained warriors… a rich one. And what about some headquarter or a building made for business? They didn't explore enough to have info to make theories about it. All reminded him of an ancient castle.

Adam added some wood to the fire, outside the storm stopped but the wind was still blowing and snowdrops were falling constantly. They could leave in two hours and go outside the forest to search for signal on the scroll. They couldn't return with an uncompleted mission.

* * *

Just an hour and a half later than Adam, Blake's eyelids opened. The beauty woke up and found the blanket still warm. She didn't find her mentor anywhere so she dressed up and decided to explore the place. The light entering through the windows made the place less intimidating. She left the fireplace still burning in case that Taurus returned. She was sure that he was still in this library, maybe exploring like she was going to.

She walked through the hallways made of bookshelves, trying not to agitate a lot of dirt and dust while reading the titles of the books. Soon guessed that the books were ordered by thematic and made that more easy for her. In fact, Blake was hoping to find something to keep for herself. Sure the owner would like to share a book with someone with a great sense of literature.

And then is when she arrived at a darker corridor. The erotica novels displayed on a big and high shelf. She picked: The dungeon with red chains, Entre Nous and Secret Touch. She read the description of the last one and fell madly in love with the theme:

" _You can never break the chain, there is never love without pain." He said while sliding the hot leather down her spine and suddenly wiping it on her lower back, making her whimper in pleasure."_

A soft music turned into a thunderous melody defined and played with heart and soul, that's when Blake noticed a piano playing in the background. She kept the books for herself and kept exploring, this time following the enhancing music. That brought her to the opposite corner of the library, where a grand piano was being played by Adam. The cat faunus remained silent and came close to him, didn't want to stop listening to the divine music.

Despite that, Taurus felt his pupil's presence in his back and suddenly stopped.

"I didn't know you played the piano. It was wonderful."

He moved to a side and left enough space for Blake to sit next to him.

"When I was a child I studied music but being a faunus was an obstacle. I abandoned the studies and joined the White Fang." He explained.

That made sense. There weren't faunus dancers, artist or things like that unless they hide their traits. The world of arts was the most affected due the discrimination.

"And you lost your opportunity?"

"But our fight will make that any other faunus won't." He sentenced closing the piano with a key and leaving it behind him as he got away. "Go, take our things and let's get out of here."

"Yes, Adam."

In less than ten minutes, the couple of faunus were on their way through more endless hallways of the abandoned palace. They couldn't go out to the main entrance because probably the Grimm would be waiting for them. Taurus decided to follow the direction of the wind, that would lead them to another exit.

"Is the HQ searching for us?" Asked Blake to break the ice.

"I don't think so." He sighed. "They must have assigned someone else to complete the mission, but there is no way to know this without signal on the scroll."

"I see."

The mentor and the pupil arrived at an exit that led to a back garden.

Blake couldn't believe what her eyes saw, before them there was a frozen garden with red roses, a beautiful contrast like the snow and the blood. Both walked enhanced by the fantasy paradise, there was no way those flowers could survive the cold and the air.

"What is this place?" Wondered the cat faunus.

The couple of faunus continued walking until they arrived at the limits of the mansion, that were separated from the wild forests by high walls of bushes. As Blake was observing the glowing red colors her mentor noticed a special flower. It was being kept inside a dome and was the most beautiful of them all. It was floating and some kind of magic dust was falling from it, each drop of it increasing its glow. Taurus moved the dome and took the flower.

"Belladonna, come here." He called.

The cat faunus heeded the call and appeared beside Adam. He had hidden the rose in his back.

"What?" Asked the cat girl.

The bull faunus showed her the rose, encouraging her to grab it. He knew that Blake enjoyed the flowers, small gifts from a friend or someone else. Also, he sometimes found dry flowers between the pages of her heaviest books. The cat faunus made a step forward to him and made eye contact, a red blush appearing on her pale cheeks.

The moment she took it between her cold hands, the petals of each rose of the garden scattered. That happened to the one she was holding too, the one that was once protected by a crystal shield. Blake watched as each petal turned black and disappeared inside the snow, the glow the red rose had was no longer there.

Suddenly, a howling beast broke the silence of the garden. Just two seconds later, it appeared from inside the castle, running wildly. Blake dropped the dry flower unto the snow as Adam unleashed Wilt.

The beast wasn't a Grimm, it was like an ordinary animal with an evil scent. Its eyes were glowing red, it was as tall as the walls of the garden, its claws and fangs had the size of their weapons. It was growling and howled once, getting on two feet.

"We need to go, it's too big for us." Yelled Blake.

"Let's make it open a way through the bushes and escape." Proposed Adam.

Belladonna had a plan in mind and surely would impress Adam. With her semblance, she would fool the beast to make him scratch the bushes and open a way to escape.

The cat faunus ran to the walls of the plants, letting the beast follow her. She stopped in front of the bushes wall and let the creature attack a shadow clone of herself, cutting the plants with its claws and creating a way out meanwhile Blake reappeared beside Adam.

"Intelligent move." Praised the bull faunus to his pupil.

Now they needed to get rid of the beast, they couldn't escape if it was around willing to chase them. The beast growled and turned to them, its eyes focused on the cat faunus, some twisted feeling in its tainted heart. Taurus noticed it and wondered if was due the domed rose he gave her. That red rose scattering seemed to lead to this situation. During their stance on the castle, there wasn't any sign of a murderous beast.

The beast ran growling towards Blake, who ran and escaped from him using her semblance. It was ignoring Adam's presence and was focusing on chasing his pupil.

Eventually, it chased Blake, capturing her along with her shadows between its giant sharp claws. It lifted her to his face and howled, all the air coming out of the mouth moving locks of her raven hair. She had dropped Gambol Shroud due to the pressure on her petite body.

Taurus used Blush to shoot at him, causing some damage when aimed at its face, leaving him blind with several bullets shooted on its eyes. The beast dropped Blake and the bull faunus managed to catch her before falling into the floor.

"Quick, let's go." He ordered.

The two members of the White Fang left the castle and its surroundings behind, running until the beastly sounds were away enough to not hear them.

Belladonna stared back, the fog of the winter disappearing the towers of the castle. She didn't know why but felt something strange while the beast was holding her.

"Hurry up, I have new orders for us." Said Adam who had recovered the signal on his scroll.

Blake left the castle and its unknown story behind, it was time to attend to their mission.

* * *

How did Adam and Blake end refuging into the Beauty & the Beast's castle? Maybe all were hallucinations from the hypothermia or the storm opened a strange portal to the universe of the Beauty and the Beast. I like to leave these kinds of open finale stories interpretations to the reader's imagination.

There are some references I put on this fic:

The mask on the hallways is from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Phantom Blood. I put this here because I'm doing a collab RWBY and JoJo crossover with a friend of mine. If you like both animes you can find this story on my profile.

Secret Touch from Rush, only the dialogue, the rest I invented it for myself. It's one of the favorite bands of my fellow writer friend, the same who writes the crossover with me.

The Grimm at the end represented the Beast that never found his beauty and ended trapped in the castle as a monster forever. That's why the One-Shot is called Scattered Rose, because it's the alternate ending, a what if the Beast never found his Beauty. And of course, the Beast only chased Blake because he felt it was her lost Beauty.

If you want to read some Tauradonna, I have plenty of stories with this pairing. On my profile, I have their respective summaries. There are fluffy ones, some of them with dark romance and other imply mature themes and violence.

Hope you enjoyed this strange combination.

Every review is welcomed and will be appreciated and answered.

Thanks for reading.

Frozenheart7


End file.
